


Teach you a lesson

by ClashofShips



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, daddy/baby girls, mother/daughter seeing each other naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: Regina is sick and tired of her step-daughter’s nasty words against her and decided to teach her a lesson....





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Teach You A Lesson

Summary: Regina is sick and tired of her step-daughter’s nasty words against her and decided to teach her a lesson.

Warning: GP!Regina. Threesome. Mother/daughter seeing each other naked. Slight BDSM, daddy/baby girls kinky, spanking.

_______  
Chapter 1/2 

Emma was really trying to do her homework, trying is the word as her mother who was sitting in front of her while getting her whole bloody face sucked by her newest ‘fuck toy’, okay maybe ‘sucked’ was an exaggeration but still, Emma would like to do her work in peace without having to witness her mother getting frisky on the down low with her girlfriend who Emma can’t stand by the way. It’s not like she had anything against the woman it just Emma knows exactly how this relationship was gonna end, as all the rest of her mother’s relationships had. At the moment her mom was going through the blissful phase where they can’t keep their hands off of each other but Emma knew soon or later Regina is gonna ask for more and her mother, always scared of commitment would pull back and eventually drive Regina away. If she couldn’t commit with Emma’s father then she doesn’t see how these women and men thinks they would be any different.

“Seriously?” The blonde says as she looks up just as Regina was busy clawing at her mother’s neck who was acting like a sick loved up teenager giggling and blushing. “Can you not do that in front of me”

“Sorry sweetie” Emma rolls her eyes as her mother soon to be ex fuck toy spoke. When will the woman ever learn to fucking mind her own damn business and stop talking to her as if she was her daughter? “Don’t fucking call me that.” She growls.

“Emma!” Her mother, Maleficent scolds at her daughter “apologise right now,” she adds to Emma’s annoyance who simply stared right back her mother, homework forgotten. Mother and daughter stares at each other for awhile until Emma stands up, grabs her books and walks out the room kissing her teeth.

“Baby I’m so sorry about that” Mal spoke turning to the brunette.

“You don’t have to apologise, she will come around” Regina says before smirking “although it wouldn’t hurt for you to make it up to me” Mal grins at the woman’s words before leaning in and letting their lips meet, the kiss grew hungry quickly as air became necessary forcing them to pull away. “Drop those panties and get on the table” Regina growls close to the woman’s ear.

Mal’s eyes closed at the chill running down her spine and wasted no time to push herself up from her seat, drop her already wet panties, glad she opt to wearing a skirt today before settling her ass on the marble table. Regina quickly settling between her legs, dropped the sweatpants she wore making her hard cock spring free from its confinement.

“Fuck look how hard you make me” Regina groans as Mal wrapped her legs around Regina’s waist and pulls her closer, the brunette took a hold of her cock and ran it a few times against wet folds coating the bulbous head with wetness before thrusting with one swift move.

“Fuck!” Mal groans as her pussy pulsated, choking Regina’s thick cock. 

The brunette started a nice rhythmic pace, she pulls out so only the head of her cock was left in then slowly slams back in making Mal moan loudly in pleasure. 

Emma rolls her eyes as she realised she had forgotten her school bag which meant she had to go back in the kitchen, she just prays her mother and her fuck toy have left so she can go in and out in peace however as she steps out into the hallway the unmistakable sounds of fucking could be heard and Emma groans! ‘Seriously? I just hope they not fucking on the table where we eat!’ She thought angrily before deciding to just leave the house and go see her friend for study buddy.

-||-

Another day found Emma enjoying her alone time, the blonde had decided to relax and be lazy on this hot day by tanning out the backyard and maybe go for a swim later however she did not anticipate what she was greeted with. 

As she stepped out onto the very spacious backyard, she was greeted with the sight of her mother leaning against Regina on her two piece bikini as the two shared a lounge chair. They were just cozily laying there, fingers intertwine while the brunette was reading a book, her mother was busy doing whatever on her cellphone. 

“Why are you two here?” Emma asks her annoyance showing.

Mal glances away from her phone and pulls off her avatar glasses before looking at her daughter. “We are relaxing after a good swim, what does it look like?” She says, sick of her daughter’s attitude lately. She really did not understand why Emma couldn’t get along with Regina while the brunette adored her.

“But I was gonna have a me time, now I can’t because you two have ruined it.” The blonde says, her typical teenage dramatic self showing.

“Don’t be dramatic Emma, the place is big enough for all of us” Mal says dismissing the girl. “Look, the pool is even free for you to enjoy it all to yourself” She grins at the girl who shot her an annoyed look. 

“Ugh!” Emma groans however decided to ignore it and just go for a swim, hopefully she will feel better. So she walks to the other side and drops her towel against a lounge chair, steps out of the short she had over her bikini bottom leaving her on a black two piece bikini. She strides toward the inviting water and dived in.

“Oh shit!” Mal suddenly says, pushing off Regina.

“What? What is it?” The brunette questions, alert.

“I have to go, it’s an emergency at work. A client is being difficult” she quickly stood up.

“Well I’ll come with” Regina offers standing up too.

“No, you stay. I’ll try not to be too long.” With a quick kiss on Regina’s lips Mal was gone.

Regina watched the woman disappeared out of her sight before settling back down with a sigh. 

-||-

The brunette must have of dozen off because the next thing she knew, she was being woken up by a shadow standing over her blocking the beautiful sun.

“What-“ she questions disorientated as the shadow became clearer and Emma stared down at her with a blank look.

“My mom says she’s stuck at work. So feel free to leave” she spoke her voice dull and even before walking away and through the double doors that leads to inside of the house.

Regina groans as she stands up feeling her muscles protest. That was not a smart idea to fall asleep on that chair. She looks down making sure she didn’t leave anything, good all her things were in Mal’s room, then followed in after Emma. When she walked in Emma was standing in front of the fridge since the house leading outdoor was connected to the kitchen. 

“Emma can you pass me a bottle of water please love” really Regina should know better than to try and talk to the girl let alone ask her to do something for her but the brunette just wanted the girl to open up to her because she really liked Mal and it sucks that a part of Mal didn’t like her, no matter how much she tried, but try she will keep doing, the two have been dating for six months now.

Emma forcefully slams the fridge shut before turning back to Regina “I’m sorry but I sure hope you weren’t talking to me” She spoke.

Regina shrugs, not faze by the seventeen year old’s anger “it’s a simply request Emma, you don’t have to get angry.”

“Look I don’t know who the fuck you think you are but here in this house I only abide to my mother’s requests and frankly you are a nobody so if I were you I would just carry on fucking my mother as you been doing because let me tell you this it would not last for a long time and do leave my name out of your mouth...” she strides closer to the woman “understood?” Regina stares at the girl for a moment not saying anything “I asked you a question!” The blonde seethed as Regina continues looking at her with amusement. 

“Look Emma, I like your mom so I’m trying really hard to cut you some slack because obviously you’re finding this hard but let me tell you this little girl. I’m not one to mess with, is that understood?”

“I dare you! Who the fuck do you think you are!” The blonde screams to Regina’s boredom “why are you still here anyways! I’m sure my mom has already given you enough money to get by, what do you want? to rob her off all her money?”

“Is that what you think?” Regina chuckles lowly as Emma shrugs a smug smile on her face thinking she really has Regina figured out and the brunette had to laugh. This kid really needed to be taught a lesson about respect and she likes Mal but her kid needed taking down a notch. Regina suddenly growls and Emma had to admit she was a tad bit scared.

“Do you really think I’m using your mother for her money” The brunette states looking the girl up and down in disbelieve as said girl gave her a ‘I know you are’ look. Regina began laughing loudly then slowly calming down before staring Emma square in the eyes. “You know Emma, you have a really big mouth and a lot of words that comes out of it is nothing but bullshits!”

“Excuse me?” The blonde says taken aback. 

“On your knees!” Regina booms and Emma gives her the what the fuck look as she stands her stance “I am not asking you little girl, I am telling you...” she moves closer closing the distance they stood from each other “On. Your. Knees. Now!” 

Emma scoffs at the ridiculousness of the woman “you can’t tell me what to do! You’re not my mom-“ the blonde’s words cut off short by the sting against her cheek “fuck! Did you just slapped me?” She questions disbelieve “who do you think you are!”

Regina had had enough of the girl and her disobedience so she forcefully turns her around toward the kitchen island, holding her down against the unit before bringing her palm hard against Emma bikini covered ass. 

“What the fuck are you doing!” Emma screamed as Regina brings her palm against her ass again harder than before and the blonde felt tears cloud her eyes and began whimpering. 

“Do not ever disrespect me again little girl, is that understood?” Regina calls over the girl’s whimpering as she tries wiggling out of Regina’s grasps but the brunette wasn’t having it and held her tighter “is that understood!” She spoke again.

“Screw you!” Emma cries still trying to wiggle out of Regina’s hold. ‘Fuck this hurts! And is this woman a professional wrestler or something? Fuck!’

“Wrong answer!” Regina says her palm smacking the girl’s flesh. She hates doing this but Emma needed to learn.

As she continues to wiggle, cry and hurl insults at Regina, Emma slowly started to become aware of the fact that she would not be able to be set free anytime soon and as humiliating as she was she knew the woman wasn’t fucking around so she stopped wiggling and tries to subsided her which turned into whimpers.

“I’m sorry mommy Gina, I’m sorry for disrespecting you” she hiccups as Regina finally stops and let’s Emma free who couldn’t bring herself to look at Regina and simply staid in that position crying silently to herself.

“Oh baby, you know I didn’t want to do this but you pushed me to.” Regina says her voice softening “Emma look at me.” Not wanting to disobey the woman the teen slowly turns around facing the woman however her eyes quickly casted downward. Regina steps toward the girl and with her fingers lifts up her head to look at her “I would never intentionally hurt you Emma, I care so much about you. From the moment your mother brought me here and introduced me to you I felt a connection that I never felt better and I’m sorry to have to do that to you but you gotta understand something...I do not need your mother’s money and I want your respect and love more than anything. Can you ever forgive me?” Regina spoke as her eyes softens looking at the girl.

The blonde considers what Regina said and asked, she looked deep into the woman’s eyes and knew the woman was sincere and for some reason Emma wasn’t afraid of her. “Yes” she nods her voice low and Regina grabs her into a hug, the blonde looked so small just standing there with tear stained cheeks sucking her lips in her mouth like that.

Slowly Regina brings her palm against sore ass cheeks and started massaging the flesh gently knowing it was red from punishing her.

“I love you so much Emma but that doesn’t mean I won’t punish you if you’re in the wrong, Okay?” 

“Okay mommy” Emma nods against Regina. 

“Come on sweetheart, I’ll carry you to bed and maybe if you’re a good girl you will get a reward” Emma lights up as she jumps onto the brunette’s arms, wrapping her legs around the woman’s waist, arms around her knock, burying her face against Regina’s neck.

Regina walks inside Emma’s bed and slowly places the girl down, however when the girl was off she noticed the tale tell marks of wetness against her exposed abs and stares down at Emma who shyly looked away. Regina bends down and turns the girl to her.

“I’m sorry-“

“Sshh,” She gently silenced before leaning forward and placing a butterfly kiss against Emma’s lips “mommy’s not mad baby, I don’t want you to be afraid, I want you to always be yourself around me, okay?” Emma nods before leaning back on her pillow to settle in comfortably. “Oh baby, you can’t sleep in those garments, here.” Regina moves around the girl’s closets fishing out a white t-shirt and a pair of underwear from Emma’s drawers. “Sit up.” Emma climbs out of her covers crawling toward Regina who was standing by the feet of the bed.

Regina moves onto the bed in front of the girl, placing herself on her knees with Emma in front of her, she leans forward and unties the strings of Emma’s bikini top from behind her neck as the garment came apart exposing Emma’s breast, nipples hardening at the slight cold breeze as it hits her chest. Regina swallows as she watches Emma’s nipples harden in front of her eyes.

“Does mommy likes my boobs” Emma says shyly looking up at Regina who had her eyes trained on said flesh.

“Very much, baby girl.” She husks her hand hovers over them then slowly and gently she started palming the flesh. Pinching the nipples between her fingers as Emma pants. Regina removes her fingers replacing them with her lips, she wrapped a nipple in her mouth and began suckling.

“Oh mommy, that feels so good. More” the blonde moans as Regina covers the other breast with her free hand. She stayed there for a couple of minutes before moving her mouth onto the other breasts to pay the same attention. Once satisfied she lets go with a pop. Emma stares at Regina wanting more.

“Don’t worry baby girl, we have all the time in the world for more later.” She winked before laying a kiss on each nipples before helping Emma with the t-shirt. She then pulls off the covers from Emma’s legs instructs the girl to lay down before helping her to remove her bikini bottom, the replacing of panties was instant, to Emma’s disappointment. Regina chuckles and indicates the girl to lay comfortably before bringing the covers to her body and tucking her in.

She gets off the bed leans down and kisses Emma’s lips. “Sleep well sweet girl.” With a kiss on her forehead, she left the room to go relief herself because her cock was at the point of hurting but she knew Emma wasn’t ready yet.

-||-

Regina sighs as she massage her temples before putting down the laptop she had on her lap and checked the time on her phone. Emma has been sleeping for 29 minutes now and now she was bored. Just then the tale tell of keys being turned could be heard before the door open and Mal showed up in the living room.

“Honey I’m home” she grins and Regina holds out her arms for her to come to her. The woman didn’t hesitate and climbs on the brunette, her legs stretching out on either side of Regina’s before leaning down and letting their lips meet. “I’m sorry for leaving like that but I tried calling you to tell you I would be late but you didn’t pick up and I had to call Emma-“

“I know, it’s okay. She gave me the message” that lead to something. 

“What’s wrong?” Mal questions seeing the look on Regina’s eyes. The brunette sighs.

“I had to punish our little girl today.” She says and Mal raises an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? Just as we been discussing?” She questions and Regina wince looking away “babe look at me” the blonde instructs and Regina sighs looking Mal with a wounded look 

“I don’t like seeing her like that.” She pouts.

“I know you don’t, but if this is gonna work you need to take the daddy authority with her as you do with me”

“I know but that doesn’t mean I like it.”

“I know...” Mal said sincerely knowing everything words Regina said was true “and how did she react afterwards?”

“Well she wasn’t pushing me away, my baby girl actually wanted more but I told her she wasn’t ready”

Mal roles her eyes “you spoil her too much” she pouts.

“Aww is my big baby jealous?” Regina grins as Mal places her forehead against hers “well you don’t have to be because you will always be my special girl.”

“Damn straight!” Mal chuckles before starting to rock herself against Regina who hiss as her cock started awakening. Regina reaches out and stills her movement.

“Get on your knees.” She growls grabbing at Mal’s bottom lip between her teeth’s pulling slightly before crashing their lips together.

“Yes daddy.” Mal whispers between their lips. Pulling away she slowly drops in front of Regina reaching with nibble fingers inside Regina’s pants and pulling out the brunette’s semi hard cock. She first licked the sipping head a few times before wrapping her lips around the head and sucking.

“Fuck baby, let me feel that slutty mouth around my cock.” And Mal swallows down the whole length inside her mouth, gurgling down the meat working her throat muscle around the appendage as she swallows, her nose hitting Regina’s stomach. “I want you to touch yourself” Regina instructs as Mal reaches under her skirts pass her thong and between her legs and started rubbing her wet folds while she continues sucking Regina. “Hmm, fuck. Your mouth is amazing!” Regina breathes as she cums down Mal’s throat and the blonde swallows.

As Mal pulls away from the cock she licks her lips trying to dive back for more but Regina stops her, stands up pants around her ass then stands Mal up pulling her flesh against her, her cock resting between them, she grabs the woman around the head and pulls her into a deep kiss. “Bedroom now.” She breathes, Mal grins turning toward the door pulling pieces of her clothes off on her way, Regina not far behind.

-||-

A naked Regina had Mal’s naked legs clasping around her head as she furiously eats the woman out like she was a buffet. 

“Fuck daddy, I’m gonna cum, fuck!” The word fell on death ears as Regina continues feasting on Mal’s pussy, the orgasm hit Mal making her came crying loudly, panting heavily as her hands moved on her hair? bottom lip between teeth biting down hard. Regina made a goal to clean all the dripping cums off the woman until her pussy was clean and glistening. Before parting away she sucked Mal’s clit in her mouth.

“Oooooohhh, fuuuuuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Pants Mal as Regina crawls up to her line of sights and crushes their lips together. Mal wraps her arms around Regina’s neck bringing her down closer, Regina wiggling around until she felt the head of her cock poke at Mal’s entrance and with a smooth thrusts she was buried within her sweet walls. She started moving with slow pace as they kiss.

The door suddenly opened revealing a dazed Emma who’s eyes widens quickly in shock “I’m, I’m, I’m sorry, so sorry” she made to leave home w her mother’s voice stops her.

“Emma stop, come in and close the door.” She slowly did as her mother instructed her eyes not once leaving the scene on the bed as Regina continues to move inside her mother however now she had her gaze on her. “Come closer, Oh fuck!” Mal moans as Regina hits a particular spot. Emma tentatively moves closer toward the bed. “Don’t be shy baby, strip...it’s okay” Mal instructs wrapping her legs around Regina’s waist which made Regina’s cock move deeper inside her.

Just as she was approaching the edge Regina pulls all the way out before getting off the bed, Mal groans however sits up on the bed as she watched Regina move toward Emma. “It’s okay baby girl, come on and strip for me.” Emma looks toward her mother who was leaning back against her pillow nipples between her fingers unbothered before looking back at Regina, her eyes slowly traveled down before licking her lips at the thick cock between the brunette’s legs that looks like it might ripe someone apart however it seemed to be calling out to Emma. The blonde finally stopped being scared and stripes off of the t-shirt Regina put on her and the thong. Regina smiles before taking the girl’s hand and bringing her to the bed.

Part 2 coming soon....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 nobody asked for...shrugs.

Title: Teach You A Lesson

Summary: Regina is sick and tired of her step-daughter’s nasty words against her and decided to teach her a lesson.

Warning: GP!Regina. Threesome. Mother/daughter seeing each other naked. Slight BDSM, daddy/baby girls kinky, spanking.

_______  
Chapter 2/2 

A naked Emma crawls onto the massive bed settling herself in the middle before her arms wrapped around her chest to cover her breasts while her eyes looked anywhere else but at her mother who still seemed unbothered by her presence. Regina chuckles as she climbs on the bed and moves in front of Emma and gently removes the girl’s arms around herself.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed baby girl” husks Regina holding Emma’s hands against the bed as she leans toward her, the brunette’s lips finds Emma’s in a matter of seconds, as their lips mingles together Emma lets out a loud moan because the woman was such a great kisser, as they continue kissing Emma became more at ease even going far as to wrap her arms around Regina’s neck and pull her in deeper. Once she felt the girl let go of herself the brunette took the opportunity and dats her tongue out begging for entrance inside the blonde’s mouth which was quickly granted. Regina groans as her tongue met Emma’s and the two organs became tangled together. As time passed air becomes an issue so Regina willed herself to pull away then begin leaving a few pecks on Emma’s lips, cheeks, chin, trailing down to her chest and wrapping erected nipple in her mouth and gently sucking while her hand plays with the other one. As she continues showering Emma’s breasts with attention a movement from the corner of her eyes caught her attention, she glances over and smirks at the blonde woman pulling away from Emma’s nipple with a pop.

“Is my big baby feeling neglected” she chuckles deeply as Mal pouts.

“Very much so” she whimpers and Regina moves away from Emma to her grab her lips in a passionate kiss. 

“I think she’s ready” whispers Regina between their interlock lips. The two woman pulls away, face still close to each other before turning to Emma. The blonde upon seeing them look at her way glances away in hopes of not being caught staring but everything was just confusing and a turn on at the moment. Never did she ever think her mother would sit here while her girlfriend kissed and sucked on her breasts. Emma wasn’t an innocent teen she has had sex before but this situation was still new to her however she has been dreaming of having Regina fuck her since the day her mother introduced her which is why she has been so hard on the brunette especially when she would fuck her mother and all the noises will be heard in Emma’s room.

At Emma’s shyness, Regina untangled herself away from Mal and moves to Emma “I want to take care of you, would you let me take care of you?” Regina whispers sweetly as the back of her palm strokes Emma’s cheek. Mal rolls her eyes at how gentle Regina seems to be with Emma when she was never this gentle with her although she wasn’t complain because she loved her baby being rough with her. 

“Yes” squeaks out Emma in a small voice and Regina smiles pecking her lips once again.

“Lay down on your side” she says lowly and Emma moves down to do just that. Good thing this bed was so massive. Once on her side Regina didn’t waste time in getting in position by borrowing her head between Emma’s open legs, the blonde’s sex was oozing of juices, Regina licks her lips and couldn’t wait to feast on the blonde’s pussy however she wanted to make Emma sweat first so she started off by leaving light kisses against Emma’s pale inside thighs, moving her lips close but not too close to where Emma wanted the most and the brunette smirks to herself as she heard Emma’s disapproval moan as her nose just about touched her clit. 

Mal not wanting to be left alone, moves down onto the bed so her face was facing Regina’s erect cock, the woman licks her lips before letting her tongue take a lick of the precum oozing out the bulbous head making Regina’s hips twitch toward her mouth and Mal greedily opens her mouth taking Regina’s length inside the warmness of her mouth, inch by inch Regina’s cock nested down her throat and the blonde began gobbling on it. Regina grunts loudly thrusting her hips to hit the back of Mal’s throat as she finally stopped teasing Emma and wrapped her clit inside her mouth and sucked.

Emma trashed and cried out as Regina continues eating her out with abandon. The brunette pulls away from Emma’s clit with a pop however her mouth still didn’t move even a centimetre apart from Emma’s pulsing clit, Regina uses the opportunity to flick her tongue fast on Emma’s clit before sucking the sensitive bud in her mouth, her whole tongue taking a few lick. Emma’s eyes was screwed shut fingers pulling on Regina’s hair as if asking for more.

Regina felt amazing right now, it’s not that she has never done a 69 position it just that having your cock sucked while you eat out someone else was much different in a way. And Mal was sucking Regina like there was no tomorrow and the brunette knew her blonde lover wanted her to cum quicker and the dominant side of the brunette remembered to punish the woman later for this but now it was all about Emma and Regina needed to be gentler so as she felt herself approaching her climax she worked Emma’s pussy with her tongue and finger. As she cumed down Mal’s throat she felt Emma’s juices ooze out against her tongue and Regina enjoyed swallowing every drops.

Mal makes gurgle noises as she slobbers against Regina’s cock in her mouth while her hand moves to play with the heavy ballsacks making Regina cum once again.

-D/S-

Emma sat on Regina’s lap as the two shared gentle kisses between them while Mal sat kneeling in the corner off the bed by Regina’s orders for her earlier mischief. The blonde knew not to move as her eyes trained on the bed, she was practically dripping at the thought of the punishment Regina will give to her later and she couldn’t wait. She licked her lips and clamped her thighs together as a shock of pleasure shoots from her belly to the tip of her toes making them curls.

On the bed Regina kneads Emma’s ass as she continues giving the girl gentle kisses, Emma’s lips were truly addicting however she couldn’t wait to be inside of her but she also knew she needed to ease her off first so her fingers carried on moving against Emma’s ass then slowly started crawling up her back, drumming and stroking the skin softly then slowly Regina started easing Emma onto the bed on her back in this position Emma easily wrapped her legs around her waist and Regina holds herself up by arms length.

“I can stop if you want to baby” she whispers stroking Emma’s face with one hand while the other holds her weight off the girl.

“I don’t want to stop” husks Emma breathlessly.

“And what does my baby girl wants?” Teased Regina starting to buckle her hips against Emma, her erect cock just about hitting Emma’s center. 

The girl moans closing her eyes in pleasure “I want daddy to fuck me- please!” Regina stared shocked at the girl’s pouty mouth but only for a second before bending down and claiming Emma’s lips, as the blonde lost herself in Regina’s lips the brunette started to ease herself in, inch by inch.

“Fuck, shit! That feels so good daddy” moans the teen as Regina grunts pushing her whole length in Emma who then whimpered softly making Regina glance down at her, seeing the discomfort look Regina bends down and began prepping kisses against Emma’s face until the blonde seemed comfortable by the nudge from Emma, Regina began moving settling the pace. The bed squeaked loudly, the headboard banged against the walls and moans of pleasure filled the air as Regina moved in and out of Emma. The blonde tightens her hold against Regina’s that they ended up practically hugging as the brunette continues fucking Emma with deep and hard thrusts. The blonde cries out digging the heels of her foot against Regina’s ass while her nails scratched at Regina’s body causing a mixture of pain and pleasure for the brunette and the woman picks up the speed.

“Oh, Oh- fuck! Shit! Please!” She cries her throats feeling constricted as she continues spewing more swear words all the while encouraging Regina to go deeper and soon Emma was cuming with a silence scream however Regina still moved inside. After a while the brunette pulls out moaning at how her cock was coated by Emma’s juices and nudged the girl onto her all fours and Emma got in position, ass sticking out in the air, legs spread wide. Regina kneels behind her holding her by the hips before entering her. Both hiss as Regina was buried deep and started moving, slow and gentle pace.

“Fuck baby girl, can you tell your mommy how good I’m making you feel” instructs Regina slapping Emma’s ass cheeks a little which made the girl twitch and clenched down around Regina.

“Oh so good mommy, daddy is making me feel so good. With her big cock. Oh, I can’t wait for her to fuck my mouth” moans Emma and Regina growls, there’s just something about Emma and foul mouth. She grabbed her by the back of her neck before pressing her down onto the bed and began pistoling her, her thrusts faster and deeper.

“Fuck I love your dirty mouth!” The blonde’s scream was muffled against the bed her ass keeps pushing back for more and Regina was happily to oblige, drilling and slamming into the girl. As Emma comes again this time she came screaming loudly, her whole body shaking and Regina felt her balls tightens so she quickly pulls out and walks where Mal was kneeling dripping leaving Emma breathing heavily on the bed.

“Open slut!” She commands and Mal happily obliged taking Regina’s cock down her mouth and deep throating her until the brunette cumed down her throat “you better swallow it all!” And Mal did as Regina rides out her orgasm inside her mouth. Mal took the opportunity to try and suck the brunette who then pulls out quickly. “Did I give you the permission to suck my cock!” She demands.

“No daddy” answers the blonde glancing down on the ground as Regina shakes her head in disapproval, taking her cock in her hand she slaps it against the blonde’s cheek. “Do you think you deserve this cock after your behaviour!” 

“This girl has been a bad girl and deserves a punishment.” As she says this with her mouth moving around trying to capture Regina’s cock, the brunette stroked and beat her shaft a few times before holding it in front of her.

“Good answer, now open and don’t move your mouth until I tell you so!” With that Regina eased her whole length down Mal’s throat grunting as she hits the back of the blonde’s throat, how thankful she was for Mal’s non-gag reflex and hope Emma has heritage it too, she thought before begin fucking the blonde’s throat, her balls hitting against Mal’s chin and Regina lost herself and Mal took the opportunity to play with the heavy ballsacks and Regina was in too much pleasure to scold her.

“Fuck baby girl, touch yourself for me” and Mal trails her hand between her legs parting her slippery pussy lips as her fingers moved against her clit, rubbing and pinching the sensitive nerve. Regina fucks Mal’s mouth until she cum down her throat. “Come here, on the bed I want to feel you on my tongue.” Mal moves quickly at the edge of the bed laying with her feet resting at the edge, Regina kneels in front of her wasting no time in wrapping her lips around Mal’s throbbing clit, sucking the blood organ then started slobbering the girl’s pussy, Mal moans thrusting up to meet Regina’s mouth her juices dripping down Regina’s chin. The brunette uses her teeth to graze slightly against Mal’s clit.

“Gina!!!!!!” She calls spilling all over Regina’s mouth and Regina laps at it like a dog does water cleaning the woman clean. Standing up she grabs Mal around the legs pulls her even closer to the edge of the bed and entering her with all her full length knowing she can take it. She started moving faster with abandon making Mal cum twice, the third time she followed suite emptying herself within Mal’s womb, after riding out their orgasm Regina pulls out legs feeling like jelly then moving onto the bed, Emma was now passed out pussy licking juices, Regina moves her fingers against wet folds making Emma mew in her sleep before pulling away and licking her fingers. 

God she couldn’t wait to have the blonde again but for now sleep sounds good so she settled herself on her back, Mal moving onto her left side as Emma lays on her right, Regina holding both blondes in her arms. Mal moves her mouth until she found Regina’s nipple and began suckling on it. Regina moans feeling her cock awaken and as if Emma could also feel it she wrapped her hand around the awaken shaft gently started pumping in her sleep. Regina was just content with Emma’s hand on her cock and Mal’s mouth on her breast. When they wake up is another time for fun.


End file.
